Sem sabor
by Tamires Vargas
Summary: Para muitos, o casamento é o passo mais importante de um relacionamento, a expressão máxima do desejo de duas pessoas compartilharem suas vidas até o fim. Nele um tem ao outro como refúgio e amigo, como o lugar onde podem aquietar a alma e buscar forças para lutar contra seus medos. Contudo, isto não é realidade para todas as pessoas. Naruto e Sakura sabiam disso.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I - Quanto tempo demorei a perceber...

Sakura despertou focando o relógio que marcava 07:30h. Precisava levantar, verificar se Sarada ainda dormia e preparar o café da manhã antes que ela saísse para a missão. Aos poucos os fios de sono se desprendiam de seu corpo, deixando-o mais leve e ativo, porém uma preguiça sem vergonha insistia em puxá-lo para mais alguns minutos de prostração.

Espreguiçou-se rolando para o lado da cama que pertencia a Sasuke, sentindo o lençol frio. Fitou o vazio tentando recordar a sensação de tê-lo preenchido pelo homem que amava, desistindo ao perder a conta dos dias em que ele estava fora da vila.

Sakura havia se conformado com a nova viagem, pois sabia da importância dela para Konoha, porém não pôde evitar a amargura que lhe envolveu. Quantas vezes dormira e acordara sozinha? Quantos dias esperou ansiosa que Sasuke voltasse, sedenta pelos carinhos dele, para receber um afago e o mínimo de atenção? Era sempre ela que tomava a iniciativa nas conversas, quem buscava os beijos e toques, que empurrava a vergonha para o fundo da mente a fim de conseguir uma noite de amor, para na manhã seguinte sentir em seu coração uma brisa gelada e dolorida.

Estar com Sasuke era uma felicidade fugaz com destino certo à apatia.

Junto dele, Sakura era sorriso em forma de pessoa. Os olhos brilhavam e a voz se enchia de doçura, ficava menina apaixonada admirando abobada seu amado. Não via cinza no mundo, apenas o branco luz da pele pálida que lhe roubava o discernimento com seu calor e cheiro. Tocava o céu quando ela se misturava a sua, num êxtase que não se comparava a nada no universo.

Longe dele, Sakura enxergava borrões roxos. Eles grudavam em sua visão e a coloriam por dentro junto a linhas cinza e manchas azul petróleo, formando um mosaico que ela tentava apagar de si, contudo apenas espalhava ainda mais àquelas cores indesejadas. E elas alcançavam seu rosto, garganta e pupilas, murchando a flor mulher em pétalas de tristeza.

Um suspiro fugiu de seus lábios, e ela levantou da cama como se o gesto a afastasse dos pensamentos ruins. Amarrou os cabelos sem cuidado, trocou a roupa de dormir e tropeçou em outras lembranças marcadas pela solidão. Lutou contra elas, rasgando-as com toda a sua força, vendo os frangalhos se entrelaçarem e formarem novos tecidos de pequenas mágoas que se acumulavam em seu peito. Poderia costurar uma colcha com todos os retalhos que choviam em sua mente.

Sakura se encolheu recordando os momentos em que cuidou da filha doente, das mesmas perguntas que precisava responder com cautela para não transformar Sasuke no vilão da historia, do sofrimento de ver sua pequena sentir a falta do pai e de quando inconscientemente descontou sua frustração nela ao ouvi-la questionar sobre seu relacionamento.

Ela não esperava que fosse perfeito, entretanto não imaginava que poderia ser tão quebrado e frio. O completo oposto daquele toque na testa que afogou seu coração na esperança de finalmente ter Sasuke para si.

— Mamãe, você dormiu demais hoje! Se tivesse esperado, estaria atrasada. — Sarada disse, colocando a mochila nas costas.

— Ah, desculpe! Estava cansada e não ouvi o despertador. — Sorriu acompanhando a menina até a porta. — Tome cuidado. — Beijou-a no rosto.

Sakura assistiu a filha se afastar, acenando para ela com entusiasmo e perdendo-o minutos depois. Os olhos que antes se apertavam na expressão de alegria, exibiam as marcas do choro e, incapazes de segurar as novas lágrimas, expulsaram-nas de uma só vez.

Sentiu-se fraca por se entregar ao pranto, tinha prometido que não choraria e lá estava se banhando em gotas pesadas de sentimentos embaralhados que lhe sufocavam e a faziam querer gritar até rasgar a garganta com sua dor. Era saudade, também tristeza, desamparo, dúvidas, medo e verdades abafadas pela voz de um amor que prometia suportar tudo. Por ele, esqueceu as incontáveis grosserias. Palavras que machucavam um pouco a cada vez que recebia, mais ainda quando tentava compreender o que fizera de errado para merecê-las e ferviam a ferida sempre que não encontrava a resposta, restando a Sakura esquecê-las ou curá-las sozinha.

Às vezes, Sasuke as curava.

Um sorriso, uma frase, uma expressão amena que significava que as coisas estavam bem. Era raro, precioso como o brilho do diamante mais perfeito, forte e denso, dissipava os questionamentos de Sakura e lhe devolvia a tranquilidade e certeza, soprando o calor de volta ao seu coração. Tornou-se uma necessidade, suprida cada vez menos até se tornar nula.

Quando a mensagem de Shikamaru chegou, as gotas haviam secado numa porção de linhas grudentas e brilhantes. Sakura se assustou com o conteúdo e a preocupação lhe arrancou do sofá, jogando-a no chuveiro. Dez minutos lhe deixaram pronta e com o rosto limpo, que ela enxaguou com água gelada até a vermelhidão se retirar. Não demorou mais dois para sair nem cinco para chegar onde fora requisitada.

O prédio continuava o mesmo: imponente, barulhento e silencioso em igual proporção, com ar sério e de trabalho duro, com corredores longos e amplos que ecoavam passos e conversas. Carregava um gosto de infância das muitas vezes que estivera ali e de gratidão pelo que aprendera com as pessoas que ocuparam o topo daquele lugar.

— Pode entrar. — Ouviu a voz cansada responder a sua batida na porta.

Ela o fez, percebendo o jovem continuar com a cabeça baixa, apoiada em uma das mãos enquanto se debruçava sobre uma pilha de relatórios.

— Você não presta atenção em quem entra na sua sala? — Observou-o paralisar por um instante antes de lhe dirigir o olhar espantado.

— Sakura... –chan?

Ela apertou os lábios, disfarçando o sorriso que a expressão dele lhe proporcionou.

— O que foi? Até parece que viu um fantasma.

— Não esperava você aqui... — respondeu procurando as palavras. — Está precisando de alguma coisa?

— Não. Eu vim porque me disseram que o Nanadaime não tem cuidado de sua saúde e se recusa a procurar um médico.

— Ah?... Droga, Shikamaru! Aquele idiota! Eu já disse milhões de vezes que estou bem!

— Você diria isso mesmo se estivesse morrendo.

— Mas eu estou bem!

— Então não verá problema em uma consulta de rotina. — Sakura rebateu, aproximando-se e pelo seu tom Naruto percebeu que retrucar seria inútil. — Quantas horas têm trabalhado por dia?

— Hum... Eu chego oito, às vezes, sete e saio quando termino.

— Que seria às?...

— Dez, onze... — respondeu, esperando que ela engolisse. — Em alguns dias passa disso.

— Naruto, são mais de dez horas! — Elevou a voz sem perceber, retomando a normalidade ao vê-lo se encolher. — Quantas vezes por semana? — continuou, tentando conter a irritação que nascia em si, porém esta se desvencilhou de seu controle com a ausência de resposta. — Todos os dias? — indagou pausadamente, recebendo um "sim" com a cabeça.

Sakura abriu a boca, pronta para iniciar um sermão, entretanto se conteve. Respirou fundo, encarou o loiro que já esperava ficar surdo e impregnou a fala com o máximo de calma que conseguiu.

— Precisa tirar um dia de folga, caso contrário seu corpo não vai aguentar. Sei que tem muitas obrigações como Hokage, mas não pode permitir que o trabalho preencha seu tempo de descanso. Além disso, tenho certeza que a Hinata e os seus filhos gostariam de tê-lo mais tempo em casa. — Ela percebeu Naruto desviar os olhos e mudar de expressão, porém ignorou por hora. — Posso começar? — perguntou, fazendo-o assumir um semblante curioso.

Sakura se colocou diante dele, medindo a pulsação por hábito, depois examinou a garganta a contragosto de Naruto e puxou suas pálpebras para baixo, observando a tonalidade da membrana. Exercendo seu ofício, ela não o notou corar de leve com a proximidade nem a paralisia que roubou todas as possibilidades dele se mexer enquanto tinha seu toque sobre a pele e sua respiração roçando a face.

Eles compartilharam um suspiro por motivos diferentes, e Sakura sentiu algo se remexer em seu peito ao ver o modo que Naruto lhe observava. Era um olhar de fogo, daqueles que aqueciam e acolhiam mas também queimavam e enlouqueciam, profundo como um oceano, leve feito brisa.

Ela expirou forte, e Naruto recebeu o sopro entreabrindo os lábios. Na mente de ambos, a expectativa se alastrava igual a uma sequência de peças de dominó que fora derrubada. Sobre o rosto dele, a mão de Sakura se retesava enquanto o resto do corpo por instinto se inclinava e a consciência perdia o senso de certo e errado.

Uma batida na porta fez Sakura se afastar e engolir as emoções para que seu rosto não lhe traísse, ao passo que em seu peito o pulsar acelerado por elas aumentava com o nervosismo provocado pela presença do intruso.

— Ele resistiu muito? — Shikamaru perguntou, esperando a reclamação certa do Hokage.

— Não. Foi um paciente perfeito!

— Não precisava incomodar a Sakura-chan com besteiras. — Naruto interveio.

— Sim, sim... Nanadaime, se a consulta acabou, deveria almoçar.

— Você ainda não almoçou?! Quer ficar doente?! Eu juro que se ficar por causa da sua idiotice, não vou cuidar de você!

Shikamaru pressionou o dedo contra o ouvido direito, percebendo o olhar aflito do amigo diante de uma Sakura enraivecida e deixou a sala, antes que pudesse se tornar expectador do festival de gritos, com uma despedida imperceptível.

— Eu ia antes de você chegar... — Naruto tentou amenizar.

— Quer dizer que a culpa é minha?!

— Não! — Exibiu as mãos em redenção.

— Sem discussões! — Calou-o com um gesto. — Vá agora!

— Sim, Sakura-chan... — Levantou e pegou a capa.

— Mande lembranças a Hinata e as crianças.

Naruto terminou de vestir a capa sem encará-la, a expressão contraída num segredo e os olhos carregados de sentimentos que lhe incomodavam. Faltava o brilho que eles costumavam refletir, o sorriso fácil que adornava seus lábios e a alegria que emanava.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ela perguntou cautelosa, recebendo uma negativa dada de costas. — Você não me pareceu sincero.

— Não é nada. Não precisa... — A voz foi se perdendo ao vê-la se aproximar. — se preocupar... comigo.

— Você não vai almoçar em casa, né? Fez uma cara estranha quando mencionei sua família.

— Não quero dar trabalho a Hinata — disse num tom pesado que fez Sakura desistiu de descobrir o que acontecia por trás dele.

— Entendi... — sussurrou para si mesma, desviando o olhar e segundos depois voltou a encará-lo. — Podemos comer juntos como nos velhos tempos. Que tal? — indagou, deixando-o boquiaberto por um instante que terminou num sorriso.

Escolheram um restaurante pequeno com mesas de madeira escura, optando pela mais distante da porta de entrada, quase escondida pelo grande balcão. "É a melhor do lugar", Sakura dissera animada. Parecia ter esquecido a cena que protagonizara no qual por pouco não havia deixado os instintos guiarem suas atitudes.

O silêncio se acomodou entre eles, espreguiçando-se devagar, fazendo do simples encontro, um momento com significados incompreensíveis. Ele não deveria ser grandioso, também não deveria ser menosprezado, no entanto o espaço que preenchia os opostos agitava Sakura da mesma forma que a quietude de Naruto.

— Nunca o vi tão calado. — Arriscou arranhar os pensamentos dele.

— Estava pensando quanto tempo não almoçávamos juntos ou parávamos alguns minutos para conversar...

Sakura quis suavizar o clima, contudo as palavras lhe faltaram. Assim como Naruto, ela se questionou quanto das areias do tempo havia se derramado desde a última vez em que esteve com o amigo.

Eles pareciam inseparáveis, de início devido à busca por Sasuke, depois pela amizade crescente e profunda. Partilharam tristezas, anseios e medos, lutaram na guerra, descansaram na paz e foi com ela que vieram as mudanças. Naruto se descobriu apaixonado por Hinata, Sakura decidiu esperar por Sasuke. Ele casou, ela permaneceu firme na espera. Os filhos chegaram para ambos, Naruto teve um casal, Sakura apenas Sarada, era melhor não se arriscar a ter outro. Ao fim, um Hokage e uma exímia médica se formaram a partir daqueles jovens frágeis e assustados que cresceram juntos e hoje se encaravam procurando o momento em que o laço que os unia começou a perder força.

— Desculpe... — disseram, surpreendendo-se um com o outro.

Ansiaram por iniciar a fala e ouvir a que não sairia de suas bocas em igual intensidade. Tentaram dizer no mesmo instante, acanharam-se um pouco pela situação e depois sorriram. Naruto gesticulou para ela começar, e Sakura descobriu que não estava pronta para falar, então alinhou os pensamentos e reuniu a coragem para admitir o que lhe incomodava há muito:

— Eu passei a lhe procurar só para ter notícias de Sasuke... — murmurou, fitando-o com tristeza.

— E eu deveria ter me garantido que você estava bem. Não deve ter sido fácil com a Sarada... — Ele se forçou a confessar.

— Nem um pouco. Mas você tinha seus filhos para se preocupar, como eu poderia lhe dar mais preocupações?

— Eu daria um jeito! Eu... Droga! — Apertou os olhos com força. — Eu errei muito com você, Sakura-chan!

— Nós, Naruto. Nós erramos um com o outro... — Ela sustentou o olhar enquanto ele voltou a face à parede ao seu lado. — Mas erros são perdoáveis quando pedimos desculpas. Não acha?

— Alguns não...

Sakura sentiu a saliva descer como uma rocha pontiaguda que rasgou sua garganta até atingir seu estômago, provocando a dor de um soco. Não imaginava que havia magoado Naruto àquele ponto.

— Tudo bem se não quiser me desculpar... Eu não me desculparia se fosse você — pronunciou devagar, tentando disfarçar a mudança na voz. As emoções bagunçadas se espalhavam, tornando-se gradativamente perceptíveis.

Ele virou o rosto de súbito, arregalando os olhos que tremeram. O azul se agitou neles, formando um maremoto que contrastava com o semblante incapaz de exibir outro traço além do assombro.

— Eu nunca faria isso! Como não lhe desculparia?! Só se eu fosse maluco! — afirmou com sua velha convicção, arrancando um sorriso tímido de Sakura. — Hum, o que foi?

— Você ainda é você, afinal, e isso é muito bom — respondeu nostálgica.

— Não entendi nada! O que quis dizer com isso?! — perguntou com a típica agonia.

— Que é bom conviver com alguém que eu conheço de verdade... — exprimiu pensativa.

Havia passado quase toda a vida tentando desvendar Sasuke e por vezes sentiu que se aproximava de descortinar o último véu do misterioso Uchiha, contudo logo descobria que estava longe disso. Então, em algum momento, ela desistiu. Era mais fácil aceitar as marés dele e encontrar um modo de contorná-las quando agitadas do que viver se esforçando para evitá-las.

— Está me deixando preocupado com essa cara! — Naruto a arrancou dos pensamentos. — Não me diga que o idiota do Sasuke fez alguma coisa com você!

Ela o encarou sem expressão, apenas os olhos demonstravam o que sentia enquanto esquadrinhavam o rosto dele. Se buscasse em suas memórias, encontraria uma infinidade de situações em que Naruto saiu em sua defesa, sempre feroz e de imediato, inclusive contra Sasuke, frequentemente repreendido pelo loiro por lhe tratar mal. Sasuke machucava, Naruto defendia. Uma sequência que se repetia até hoje mesmo quando o primeiro não estava por perto. Algo que de tão rotineiro, Sakura não viu e estranhou ao se dar conta.

Ela afundou na cadeira, atordoada, cobrindo a face com o a mão.

— Ei, Sakura-chan! Você está bem?! — perguntou, colocando-se ao lado dela. — Vou levá-la para o hospital.

— Não!

— Você está pálida! Não seja teimosa, médicos também ficam doentes!

— Foi um mal estar passageiro — rebateu, esperando que ele se convencesse. — Sabe que eu nunca mentiria quanto a isso.

Ele retornou ao seu lugar sem deixar de observá-la. Acreditava em Sakura, porém recordava de quando ela mentiu sobre ele tê-la machucado anos atrás. Notou-a beber um gole do chá intocado e respirar fundo, fitar o próprio colo por um longo tempo e, por fim, encará-lo.

— Naruto, pare de apertar os olhos como se estivesse procurando algo de errado — disse num tom brincalhão com uma sombra de tristeza. Vendo que ele não mudara a postura, inclinou-se para frente com o rosto apoiado sobre as mãos, cravando o olhar nele.

Naruto se sentiu sugado pelo verde brilhante, que o prendeu e afogou naquelas águas calmas. O calor delas invadiu seu peito, transbordou e se derramou por seu corpo feito febre. Aquecido, ele experimentou a sensação que havia buscado incessantemente: a atenção dela inteira para si como se não existisse mundo além dos dois. Uma fraqueza o tomou, denunciando-o a Sakura que prendeu a respiração por um instante ao perceber que bebia do azul como nunca fizera.

Foi a vez dele buscar refúgio no chá enquanto ela se questionava o que acontecia ali. Era apenas Naruto, seu amigo de infância, então por que algo parecia diferente? Por que aqueles minutos de olhos nos olhos foram como uma eternidade da qual não queria se desprender? Sakura divagou, remexendo na comida de forma distraída, observando-o comer sem desviar o foco.

Devia estar mergulhada na cegueira para não ver o quanto ele mudou. O garoto bobo e agitado se tornara um homem sério e responsável, respeitado, admirado, um exemplo para toda a vila, de criança maldita a heroi do mundo ninja. No entanto, nada disso lhe subira à cabeça, Naruto continuava trabalhando duro e agindo com humildade.

Era impossível não se sentir envolvido por seu carisma, pelo jeito fácil de puxar conversa, o sorriso contagiante e sua naturalidade. Ele sempre fora transparente, aberto,... simples. Ao seu lado, Sakura não temia ser mal interpretada nem cometer algum erro, não precisava medir palavras, conter impulsos ou engolir emoções porque Naruto aceitava tudo que vinha dela.

— Não vai comer? — Ele perguntou ao notar a tigela cheia, espantando-se ao receber um silencioso "não". — Você está muito estranha hoje! Tem algo errado, né?! — Tentou esperar a resposta, mas logo se agoniou. — Sakura-chan!

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, fitando-o.

— Mas que droga! — Bateu o punho, de leve, na mesa. — Se você não disser... — Perdeu a fala ao finalmente entender. — Eu estava certo, é por causa do Sasuke. O que foi agora?

— Nada... — suspirou.

Sakura não queria falar sobre o assunto, era melhor deixar passar até cair no esquecimento. Aquela tática se tornara um hábito e uma tábua de salvação, assim seguia seus dias, de início com falsos sorrisos, depois com alguma alegria e, por fim, o problema era guardado num baú de ressentimentos. Torná-los públicos não os dissolveria, no entanto mantê-los em segredo muito lhe custara e diante da oportunidade de se libertar do cárcere que o silêncio havia se transformado, eles a sufocavam com os vocábulos não ditos.

— Você está com problemas no casamento? — Naruto murmurou cuidadoso.

Ela pensou com amargura na palavra. Sasuke nunca a mencionou, por receio, Sakura não tocou na questão e quando se deu conta estava com Sarada no colo e o "marido" fora da vila cumprindo missões. O símbolo Uchiha em sua casa era apenas um desenho para que ele se lembrasse de onde morava, talvez por motivo semelhante, ela o usasse em suas roupas.

— Meu casamento com Sasuke é uma mentira que eu insisto em sustentar... — respondeu, fitando o chão, levantando o olhar ao perceber a demora na reação de Naruto. — Não deveria ficar surpreso, as coisas nunca foram boas de verdade. Eu só não admitia. Achava que um dia, ele mudaria, aliás, essa sempre foi minha esperança, mas eu percebi que não adianta esperar isso... As pessoas só dão aquilo que possuem para dar, e ele... — Mordeu o lábio e cerrou os olhos, tomando coragem. — O Sasuke não tem esse tipo de amor. Em todos esses anos, pensei que meu amor conseguiria mudá-lo, que quebraria o seu gelo, mas a ferida que ele carrega não pode ser curada por mim...

Naruto forçou a saliva a seguir seu caminho, atordoado demais para falar, segurou o ímpeto de aninhá-la em seus braços e se dispôs a ouvir o desabafo até o fim.

— Fico feliz que o relacionamento entre ele e a Sarada tenha melhorado. É nítido que o sentimento dele por ela está crescendo, Sasuke finalmente está aprendendo a ser pai. É um alívio saber que esse vazio na vida da minha filha foi preenchido.

— E a sua?! — Naruto interrompeu, estava no limite. Vê-la triste esmagava seu coração.

— Eu me conformei.

Ele sentiu seu peito ser dilacerado enquanto a observava virar a face e fitar o pouco movimento do lugar. O modo como ela controlava a respiração lhe dizia que tentava segurar o choro e a tranquilidade que emanava lembrava a beleza da trajetória de um cristal antes de se estilhaçar ao encontrar o chão. Sasuke sempre a quebrava, Naruto sabia disso, entretanto não podia se intrometer mais do que fazia, afinal fora ela quem escolhera aquele destino.

— Não precisa continuar a viver isso... — A frase escorreu do seu coração direto para sua boca.

— Qual opção eu tenho? — respondeu inocente, compreendendo em seguida o que ele dissera. — Tem ideia do que está sugerindo?! Minha vida só vai ficar pior do que está!

— Não vai! Eu vou protegê-la de tudo! Vou cuidar de você e da Sarada!

— Naruto... — murmurou com a voz embargada.

Ela olhou para sua mão sendo segurada pela dele, o toque acolhedor lhe fazia bem, deixava mais leve. Precisou ser rápida quando o gesto se desfez devido à interpretação errônea, ele estava tão acostumado a ser repreendido ao tocá-la deliberadamente que não enxergou nos olhos dela o apreço por aquele carinho. Hesitou um segundo, roçando as pontas dos dedos, depois os entrelaçou devagar, sentindo a textura da pele dele e apertou colando as palmas.

— É mais macia do que me lembrava... — pronunciou, levantando os olhos para os azuis que pareciam congelados. — Não posso deixar que assuma as consequências dos meus atos, não sou mais aquela menininha chorona que ficava atrás de você.

— Eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz.

— E eu ficaria feliz se você estivesse — rebateu com um sorriso. — Sei que algo está errado, percebi quando estávamos na sua sala. É com a Hinata?

Ele fitou a mão que não queria deixar, os verdes que tentavam roubar a verdade em seus azuis e o rosto que lhe proporcionava uma enxurrada de emoções. Perderia o dia admirando-o, ganharia a vida se o tivesse para si, enlouqueceria se continuasse ali.

— Preciso ir, nosso almoço durou mais do que deveria. — Desvencilhou-se do toque já sentindo sua falta.

— Mas faz pouco tempo que chegamos...

— Eu sei, mas preciso voltar agora. Foi ótimo almoçar com você! — Sorriu.

— É tão ruim que não possa dividir comigo?

Sakura ansiou pela resposta. Não era do feitio do amigo esconder seus problemas e nas raras vezes que o fazia, significava um enorme fardo, por isso ela sabia que quanto mais Naruto ocultava algo, maior era o seu sofrimento em relação ao fato. Sua ansiedade também se traduzia pela expectativa de ele romper com seu hábito e confessar o que acontecia, isso lhe provaria que a distância não havia debilitado a amizade que existia entre os dois.

— Não é nada, está tudo bem! Eu que esqueci o monte de trabalho que me espera. Desculpe sair desse jeito. — Coçou a cabeça, exibindo um sorriso de olhos fechados.

— O Naruto que conheci não fugia assim... — pronunciou, encarando-o com o olhar severo, desmanchando seu sorriso.

— Esse Naruto se perdeu há muito tempo... Tentei encontrá-lo em algum lugar aqui dentro, mas ele simplesmente desapareceu.

— Está errado! Eu o vi diversas vezes hoje, quando reclamou com Shikamaru, quando se desculpou comigo e... me apoiou, ouviu o que eu tinha para dizer... — Um nó apertou sua garganta. — Ainda é o mesmo idiota que faz eu me sentir bem só por estar ao meu lado, que se preocupa comigo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa...

— Porque você é especial para mim. — A resposta fez a lágrima se desprender e rolar calma pelo rosto dela. — Sempre será, não importa o que aconteça. — Enxugou a gota com o polegar. — Perto de você, eu sou diferente...

Naruto se interrompeu diante do perigo. As palavras que havia guardado saltavam de sua boca como se tivessem vida própria, se permitisse logo seriam as atitudes e um caminho sem volta estaria traçado. Deu um passo para trás, recolhendo a mão que persistia em ficar na pele de Sakura e acenou mecanicamente, pondo o ponto final de sua salvação.

— Eu esperava que fosse sincero como fui com você... Não vou insistir. Até um dia. — Espelhou o aceno.

— Eu fui sincero, mas não corajoso. Se eu tivesse a sua coragem, teria deixado claro com todas as letras que você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Arriscaria dizer: "esqueça o Sasuke, ele não lhe merece", olharia em seus olhos para falar "eu te amo e apesar de ser um idiota e demonstrar meus sentimentos de forma infantil, eles são verdadeiros".

Sakura entreabriu os lábios trêmulos, as lágrimas trouxeram o gosto salgado de uma dor pequena e aguda que lhe apertava o peito. A voz secou no furacão de pensamentos que enchia sua mente e esvaziava suas forças.

— A coragem dura o tempo suficiente para tomarmos uma atitude. — Naruto pronunciou subitamente, beijando a testa dela. — Seja feliz, você merece isso!

Ela o assistiu dar as costas sem olhar para trás, buscou o encosto da cadeira para manter o equilíbrio e num estalo saiu à procura de Naruto. Encontrou as ruas cheias e avistou um pedaço de capa esvoaçando ao dobrar a esquina, correu pressentindo a inutilidade do ato, constatando-o em seguida e rumou para casa antes que desabasse.

Na cama permitiu que as gotas escorressem livremente para o travesseiro enquanto as reflexões fervilhavam sua consciência. Havia ignorado aquele sentimento quando nascera, fingiu-se de cega conforme crescia e ao perceber que lhe preenchia, negou-o sem pestanejar. "Está confundindo as coisas, Sakura", dizia para si. "Sua carência por Sasuke está bagunçando sua cabeça com relação ao Naruto." Disse tanto que abraçou a verdade que desejava ver. Agora não havia volta, e ela lutava contra as hipóteses que formulava ao passo que enxergava os momentos que desperdiçara e os de alegria que experimentara com ele. Toda uma vida que teria sido diferente se não fosse a teimosia de insistir num amor vazio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 ...que ninguém lhe substituiria em meu coração?

Eram os passos tão pesados quanto o coração, desorientados, porém certos de onde buscar refúgio. Percorreram o caminho com a velocidade de quem precisava escapar de si próprio, repletos do desejo de voltar e concluir o pensamento que ardia na lembrança do toque gravado em sua pele.

Era a boca incapaz de expressar. Tivera suas palavras roubadas e os músculos enrijecidos numa máscara de inércia que segurava o fel ávido por se derramar num semblante de amargura.

Era a mente uma desordem de saudade, certeza, dúvida, paz e aflição nadando pelos corredores da consciência de que o tempo se dividiu em antes e depois daquele encontro.

Naruto fingiu esquecer mergulhando a atenção em pergaminhos, olhou diversos sem ler, percebeu as sílabas do nome dela, juntou-as no mesmo instante. Dirigiu-se à janela e segurou o batente buscando equilíbrio enquanto fitava o horizonte. O dia sorria ao sol, sereno e brilhante, feito o cenário perfeito de uma felicidade que inexistia dentro de si. A vida lá fora corria leve e amena se opondo ao remorso que arrastava os pés de chumbo por sua consciência.

Chegar perto de Sakura lhe provocara faíscas que cresciam numa combustão silenciosa e agonizante, reacendendo a chama em seu peito. Ela crepitava num vermelho profundo e intenso, iluminando o espaço que há muito não pulsava com aquela intensidade.

Ele balançou a cabeça tentando compreender como perdera o controle de seus sentimentos num dia, bastou Sakura irromper porta adentro para tudo começar a ficar confuso. De início manteve a postura, ocultando a decepção pelo motivo que a levara ali, depois a proximidade cegou-o para o mundo e seu corpo apenas reagiu a ela. Sentiu queimar o rosto e a respiração acelerar, cerrou os punhos para controlar a vontade que se espalhava por suas veias, sugou inebriado o hálito que roçou seus lábios como um beijo incompleto, teve seus sentidos embaralhados ao notá-la encurtar a distância. Quis espelhá-la e tomar sua boca, porém a descrença o fez assistir inerte a oportunidade surgir e desaparecer com igual rapidez.

O depois foi um desenrolar de acontecimentos que ele deveria ter evitado. Um almoço, uma conversa de amigos, palavras que não poderiam ser verbalizadas, a confissão que jurou a si mesmo que jamais faria... Agora essas frescas memórias choviam em sua mente inundando-a de arrependimentos distintos. Um apertava seu coração com as garras de um amor impossível, brincando com a ferida da chance desperdiçada, esfregando em sua face os sabores que provaria caso se entregasse ao que desejava. O outro acusava sua traição, gritando a covardia que cometera ao se permitir estar na companhia de Sakura, estapeando-o com a afirmação de que Hinata não merecia aquilo.

Naruto sentiu o peso daquela verdade afundar em seu peito enquanto a insanidade de querer os lábios de sua eterna amada lhe doava fantasias proibidas. Fechou os olhos forçando os pensamentos a se dissolverem, no entanto a escuridão lhe trouxe o desenho do rosto dela.

Ele não queria imaginar como seguiria sua vida a partir de agora, se conseguiria aquietar o turbilhão que o revolvia, sufocar a vontade de encarar os verdes que lhe paralisavam e enterrar as sensações que lhe percorriam num arrepio. Entretanto, não maldizia aqueles momentos. Quisera poder fazer isso de forma sincera, porém seu coração rebatia furioso cada reprovação dita por sua mente.

Deixou a tarde escorrer tentando se concentrar no trabalho, alcançando êxito até perceber a chegada da noite. A melhor companheira dos errantes era seu tormento particular, ela sussurrava a contagem regressiva para voltar para casa e, a cada hora, sua voz adquiria maior peso até alcançar um tom grave que soava aos ouvidos como uma advertência impossível de ser ignorada.

Naruto fitou as fotos de sua família espalhadas pelo painel e a culpa o atingiu mais uma vez. O relógio marcava 23:05h, entretanto nenhum de seus músculos tinha intenção de sair dali, uma sensação que o acompanhava desde tempos desconhecidos. Surgira tímida, escondida pela euforia com o título de Hokage e ganhou força com o apreço pelo cargo junto a um estranho vazio que segurava suas mãos quando chegava em seu lar. Era um sentimento que não fazia sentido, daqueles que chegam feito poeira nos olhos: incomoda, mas não se enxerga. Assim foi se acumulando, sentido e incompreendido, afinal nada lhe faltava.

Ele nunca havia experimentado ser o centro do universo de alguém e o gosto disso adoçou sua boca por um bom tempo. Era um cuidado que ninguém lhe dedicara, um carinho que muito lhe faltara, um amor além das expectativas. Foi alento por meses, saciando a fome e a sede do menino carente por quem afagasse sua alma. Então o tempo fez o seu papel de clarificar a visão dos fatos e o extraordinário se perdeu em alguma esquina de uma tarde preguiçosa de verão.

Naruto descobriu que não precisava dar, e isto não mudava o quanto recebia. A percepção não se deu rapidamente, foram migalhas de entendimento aqui e ali, embaçadas pela confusão do incômodo sem fundamento. Já havia estranhado a não chegadas das brigas, pois escutara que elas sempre vinham e isto era parte de se conviver com as diferenças de outra pessoa. Passara pelo sentimento de se achar sortudo, vivendo o mar de rosas que muitos queriam e embarcara no oceano acre do desconforto de ter suas opiniões e vontades sempre colocadas acima do resto como se sua palavra estivesse no topo do "sim" e do "não".

Era uma solidão que ele não compreendia, mas insistia em preenchê-lo a despeito da chuva de bênçãos em sua vida. Roçava-lhe os dedos com a suavidade do sorriso obediente que recebia da esposa, apontava a ausência de alguém com quem pudesse dividir a indecisão perante uma escolha, abraçava-o com a força da admiração que aos poucos asfixiou seu direito de errar.

A madrugada estava no início quando ele abriu a porta e observou o silêncio que caminhava no ambiente sentindo o alívio correr para o seu peito. Encontrou o jantar no lugar de costume, frio de tanto esperá-lo, e a culpa voltou a tomá-lo para si.

Hinata não merecia passar por aquilo. Era uma mulher da qual não se podia fazer uma crítica. Uma esposa que mantinha tudo em ordem para a chegada do marido e sempre estava pronta para ele. Deixou o mundo ninja logo após o casamento, não se interessou em assumir a liderança de seu clã, resumiu sua vida a cuidar do lar que criara juntamente a Naruto. O mesmo que parecia afligi-lo só de tocar os pés no assoalho, gerando perguntas afiadas e doloridas. Teriam os filhos esfriado o casamento? Talvez a rotina, o trabalho ou algo pequeno que passara despercebido, tornando-se um fantasma do tamanho do sentimento que não possuía nome, mas o empurrava para um precipício do qual não sabia escapar.

Naruto engoliu a saliva como se isto diluísse o pesar. Estava falhando com a sua família e continuava a cometer o mesmo erro todos os dias porque ele era uma das poucas coisas que lhe permitiam respirar. Longe de casa, não precisava pensar no motivo de sua vontade de estar ao lado de Hinata ter diminuído, no quanto lhe entristecia ver Boruto aprontar pela vila em troca de sua atenção e em como sua relação com Himawari parecia se perder no horizonte. Em contrapartida, sentia-se tão covarde que desejava socar a si mesmo até que não sobrasse um rosto para distingui-lo das outras pessoas. Se alguém os havia destruído, fora ele.

Com manhãs de ausência e noites de demora, dias inteiros perdidos no trabalho, saídas urgentes e esquecimentos. Eram tantas as desculpas criadas com base no cargo de Hokage que não precisava mais citá-las.

Naruto tentou retornar por aquela estrada, contudo o caminho estava bloqueado por ressentimentos difíceis de dissolver. Persistiu na caminhada, retirando galhos de mal-entendidos e plantando flores de carinho, mas sem perceber começou a afundar nas areias de memórias não digeridas e viu escorrer de suas mãos os poucos grãos de confiança que conseguiu conquistar dos filhos.

Com Hinata foi diferente. As tentativas trouxeram de volta momentos de afeto e conversas de depois que terminavam num mutismo cúmplice a fim de evitar assuntos que não deveriam ser tocados. Enquanto corpos, Naruto e ela se entendiam bem, como pessoas, o som do silêncio era a melhor melodia que fluía entre eles.

— Chegou agora? — A pergunta de Hinata o assustou, fazendo se sentir como uma criança, surpreendida ao cometer uma travessura. Os olhos desviaram da expressão dele para a comida intocada. — Está ruim? Posso fazer outra coisa se quiser.

Ele percebeu o traço de aflição na voz dela e seu rosto se contraiu em tristeza no mesmo instante. Estava cansado daquele tipo de situação, de ser colocado num pedestal feito o maior tesouro do mundo, de nunca ter suas atitudes contestadas nem sequer ouvir uma palavra de desgosto quanto a elas. Era como uma prisão que dava ao seu encarcerado, todos os benefícios.

Para Naruto era uma cruel ironia ter tudo o que sempre quis nas mãos e não sentir a felicidade que imaginava. Sua vida estava estacionada num presente cinzento esperando um acontecimento romper a bolha de dormência que a delimitava, e ele começava a desejar ver o que vazaria de si mesmo caso se livrasse dela. No entanto, seus desejos esbarravam no remorso.

— Não estou com fome. — Mentiu sorrindo.

— Tem certeza? Eu cozinho bem rápido...

— Tenho.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela num pedido de desculpas, comentando sobre o cansaço e o dia seguinte que seria cheio de afazeres, desvencilhando-se de perguntas e dando fim a possibilidade de um diálogo.

Naruto tentou enterrar o que sentira por Sakura. Arrancá-la de seu coração era uma estupidez sensata que exigia esforço, porém a recompensa ao final seria maior. O trabalho seria seu aliado — como era para fugir de todo o resto — e com o tempo as batidas em seu peito não mais se acelerariam feito loucas devido àquele velho amor de infância.

Seguiu seu plano infalível de não vê-la ou tomar conhecimento do que lhe acontecia. Passou uma semana em perfeito equilíbrio, chegou à segunda ignorando a ansiedade que soprava o nome dela em seus ouvidos, escorregou na terceira quando questionou a Sarada sobre o bem-estar de sua mãe, perdeu-se nas lembranças.

Tinha afeição pelos sorrisos, tão radiantes que pareciam um pedaço do sol, também se demorava na voz forte resgatando dela seus tons mais doces, mas eram os olhos que lhe roubavam da realidade, por isso evitava pensar neles. Quando falhava, travava uma luta interna entre soprá-los do pensamento ou mergulhar no transe que abria as portas para a imaginação desenhar lábios, queixo e pescoço. Nenhuma das alternativas trazia boas consequências, e ele entendeu que o tormento lhe acompanharia até colocar um ponto final naquilo, no entanto suas tentativas pareciam apenas acrescentar reticências.

Quando o terceiro mês se despediu deixando o sabor de uma saudade que apertava, ele havia reaprendido a engolir os sentimentos. Tivera que colocá-lo para fora tantas vezes que machucara seu interior, dissera ao vento as palavras que só a ela gostaria de dizer, fingira uma indiferença que não lhe pertencia, quebrou-se junto ao amor na esperança de também destruí-lo, mas somente seus próprios cacos se espalharam pela estrada.

Naruto sentiu uma pontada ao ver Sasuke de volta e pensou no quão mesquinho se tornara por desejar que o amigo não tivesse retornado. O ciúme que mantinha enjaulado se debatia ávido para se tornar demonstrações enquanto a consciência se arrependia do querer espontâneo de manter Sakura longe dele. No fundo, tinha ciência que não suportaria vê-la se desmanchar em carinhos para recebê-lo.

Subiu para o terraço do prédio com uma rapidez masoquista, chegando à beira com o nó apertando a garganta. Seria a melhor oportunidade de enfiar a faca no peito, o tapa de realidade que precisava para destruir o amor que transformara sua vida num ciclo de tristeza e remorso sem fim. Não estava preparado, tremia como se o inverno soprasse suas costas nuas, mas estava decidido e com a certeza suspirou antes de olhar para baixo a fim de ser beijado pela dor.

— Eu tinha esquecido como a visão da vila é fantástica desse ponto.

— Sakura-chan... — balbuciou feito uma criança.

— Você deveria parar de ficar tão surpreso quando me vê — respondeu sorrindo.

O mundo girou devagar, desacelerando até congelar no instante em que seus olhos se encontraram e todos os meses de distância passaram pelas pupilas embriagadas de saudade, refletindo em seus rostos as emoções guardadas.

— Nossa conversa ficou na minha cabeça por um bom tempo. — Sakura disse, fitando a paisagem. — Você tinha razão em muitas coisas, porém o que mais me fez refletir foi o que eu falei. Eu olhei para aquela Sakura aceitando a infelicidade como se não houvesse outra opção e fiquei espantada. Se alguém dissesse: "aquela é você", eu certamente espancaria essa pessoa até ela parar de mentir, mas quando analisei minhas palavras senti uma tristeza horrível... — Ela respirou a fim de impedir as lágrimas. — Tive pena de mim mesma... E foi o pior sentimento que experimentei.

Naruto apertou a barra de ferro arrancando-lhe uma queixa, precisava reprimir a vontade de colocar Sakura no colo e dizer que ela nunca mais se sentiria daquela forma.

— Então, eu juntei isso com as suas palavras e repeti para mim mesma um monte de vezes até entender... — Ela o encarou profundamente. — que não vale à pena. Já se foram muitos anos torcendo para ser correspondida, fazendo de tudo por isso, mas chega. — Abaixou a cabeça e encolheu-se. — Vai ser difícil, mas será a última dor... Estou cansada de colecionar lembranças dolorosas e de esperar de alguém coisas que nunca irei receber... — Virou-se para ele com os olhos marejados. — Queria que fosse o primeiro a saber.

O coração de Naruto descompassou e o corpo se moveu por impulso, trazendo o dela para seu encontro, envolvendo-o num abraço forte que fez a respiração de Sakura falhar.

— Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, lembre-se sempre disso... — sussurrou no ouvido dela. A sanidade se agarrava a sua mente por um fio. — e não espere que alguém reconheça suas qualidades. Elas brilham tanto que só os cegos não a enxergam — concluiu, tentando terminar o abraço.

Naruto paralisou ao sentir Sakura impedi-lo e afundar o rosto em seu peito enquanto as mãos alcançaram suas costas num misto de entrega e posse. Inspirou o cheiro do cabelo dela, escorregando para a insensatez que lhe convidava ao prometido êxtase, colou a boca no lóbulo, sentindo-a estremecer quando soprou seu hálito contra ele.

Num resquício de consciência, Sakura se afastou. Sua expressão assustada exibia a confusão e o desejo de concretizar o instintivo roçar de lábios que os uniu por um segundo antes dos rostos se distanciarem.

Naruto fitou encantado o rubor se espalhar pela face dela, correu os dedos na pele macia experimentando a sensação de fazê-lo sem ser repreendido e piscou, saindo daquela abstração ao ter a mão de Sakura segurando a sua num claro aviso de que existiam limites. Ele assentiu mecanicamente, pleno demais para querer raciocinar qualquer outra coisa que não coubesse entre os dois.

— Eu sempre soube, de você e de mim, mas fingi que não via... porque Sasuke era o meu objetivo. Ele era perfeito em todos os sentidos. Eu admirava e queria isso,... mesmo quando comecei a perceber o contrário, continuei a buscá-lo, então as coisas ficaram mais embaralhadas porque você agia comigo do jeito que eu queria que ele agisse... — A frase engasgou na garganta e Sakura a empurrou para fora. — Não enxerguei você porque insisti em viver a ilusão que Sasuke era. E mesmo depois de tantos anos precisei da sua ajuda para enxergar o que estava na minha frente.

— Fico feliz de você ainda precisar de mim para alguma coisa. Eu me senti bastante inútil na sua vida durante muito tempo.

— Idiota! Você sempre será uma parte importante dela!

Naruto abriu um sorriso quase infantil, e Sakura não conseguiu impedir a lágrima de deslizar por sua bochecha. Ele se desesperou por um instante, compreendendo em seguida, o motivo daquele choro.

— Vai me chamar de idiota se eu disser que prefiro quando você me bate? — indagou, arrancando um riso dela. — Mas acima de tudo, prefiro quando você sorri. — Colheu a gota e as outras que vieram logo depois. — Acho melhor eu ir... — Soltou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos numa pergunta muda.

Naruto ponderou sua resposta embora a tivesse na ponta da língua, dizê-la tornaria a situação mais difícil, beijou a testa de Sakura demoradamente e lhe um último sorriso antes de se despedir com um simples "até logo".

Com a alegria nadando em seu peito, esqueceu o vazio e as aflições, respirou leve o aroma apaixonado da brisa de outono e saudou o céu como um velho amigo. Seu mundo tinha cores outra vez, nele predominava o rosa da cereja que adoçara sua boca e assim continuaria se reunisse a coragem para apagar o cinza. Sabia agora o que escorria de si mesmo, faltava apenas deixar a bolha de dormência rumo à felicidade que sempre sonhara.


End file.
